


You're allowed to cry

by bugaboo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Beating, Bullying, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugaboo/pseuds/bugaboo
Summary: There's an Akuma attack. Marinette is about to transform when someone enters the girls' bathroom... Where's Ladybug and why is Marinette unconscious? And why the fuck is there blood?!Or when everyone is blind and one Akuma opens their eyes.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Lila Rossi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Alya Césaire, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 358
Collections: Lila Anon Support Group





	You're allowed to cry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you will like it! Please, leave a comment with your opinion or a Kudos!  
> Enjoy reading! <3

*Beep, beep, beep*

"Miss, can I be excused?" Marinette raises her hand. Everyone looks at her, but that doesn't impress her anymore.

"Me too." Adrien raises his hand. The teacher sighs, but let them, but lets them get out.

Adrien and Marinette stand up, exiting. They just stare at each other for a couple of seconds, then run in different directions.

'What was that?'

Marinette is in the girls' bathroom when she is ready to transform. But then Lila comes in.

"Well, well, well... See who is here." Lila smiles slyly, walking slowly. "What did I say to you? Do not mess with Adrien! Stay away from him! Oh, by the way, Alya doesn't believe you. Yesterday we talked and she admitted it. See..." Lila is so close to Marinette. She grabs her face by her cheeks. "... Maribrat. Nobody believes you. And soon everyone will love me, believe me, do everything for me... Especially Adrien." Lila winks at her.

"He's not a trophy! He has feelings! He is human! He's not a price to win-..." Lila interrupts her 'speech' with a slap.

"You don't know anything! Adrien will be mine! And it's will be easier when I finish with you right now!" Lila says. Then she tears the bluenette down and kicks her in the stomach, in the hip, then again in the stomach. Lila grabs one of the loose pigtails, to make Marinette look at her. "I told you to stay away. You didn't! Now, you will pay!" Lila whispers then hit her head into the floor two times. "See you, nothingness. You even can't open your eyes without passing out!" Lila says to the unconscious girl. Getting ready to kick her again, Lila hears the school's emergency alarm, so she runs.

"Oh My God, Lila, are you okay?" Alya goes to her when Lila exits the school.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, everything is okay." Lila nods three times.

"Тhank goodness! Akuma is really dangerous!" Nino says. "The victim entered the classroom. It was terrible!"

"Yes, he's right! I will wait for filming Ladybug and Chat Noir outside here!" Alya says. At that moment Chat Noir lands in front of them.

"I didn't hear... How scary was the Akuma?" Chat says, trying not to laugh.

_'These here really overreact.'_

"So... Is everyone here?" Chat nods, looking around.

"Adrien is not. Oh, Chat, please, save him, I really love him... And he loves me, of course, but first, we need him safe!" Lila acts again. Chat's face turns red from anger, but he decides it's not the time.

"He's safe. Someone else?" Chat looks at them. They don't answer which means everybody is safe. "Okay... Have you seen Ladybug around?" He asks, looking around him in case his lady watches him.

"No." Nino answers. Chat nods.

"Stay safe!" He says, running into the school. Chat Noir searches in all possible rooms. When he enters the girls' bathroom, he sees some blood on the floor. It's not much, but it's enough that there's blood.

"Okay... What the fuck has happened here?" He says, stepping back.

"Something bad." Someone behind says. He recognizes the voice. When he turns back, he hugs his Lady.

"Hello, M'Lady." Chat smiles, kissing her hand. But he doesn't receive her usual reaction, so he looks at her, now clearly, seeing her torn lip and trace of blood around her nose. She has a bruise on her right cheek. It's hardly visible, because of the mask. Her pigtails are loose. For a second, she looks in pain, but then she covers it, so Chat thought if he didn't imagine it.

"Ladybug? What happened?" He says, cupping her left cheek. She doesn't dare to look at him.

"There was a girl, she was an unconscious girl, I-I... I helped her. Sorry for being late."

"Bugaboo, I meant... What happened to you?" Chat is worried. His purrs nervously without even realizing that.

"Nothing important... Are you ready? I know where is the Akuma." She turns back, exiting the bathrooms, Chat behind her. "Principal. Not tall, not strong, but if she hits you, you have to say one truth about you, you lied about or you die, so truth Akuma. Be careful!" She says while they run to the Principal's office.

Half an hour, Ladybug purifies the butterfly. Ladybug was hit two times, Chat once, but their identities are still secret, so everything is okay for now.

"M'Lady, we have to talk and you know it." Chat says, looking at Ladybug while they exit the school.

"Oh, thank Goodness, Ladybug, you're-..." Lila stops when Ladybug steps back and looks terrified. And then everyone sees her. Torn lip, blue cheek, traces of blood. Her moves are stiff and protective.

"Ladybug, what happened?" Ladybug steps back again.

"Ladybug, are you okay?" Ladybug is trying not to cry.

"Ladybug..." Lila hugs Ladybug.

"... Ladybug" Ladybug groans and falls. Her knees hit the ground.

"Do..." Lila backs off.

"... hurt..." Nobody sees Ladybug's face. She's shaking.

"Shut up!" Chat yells. He's furious. They are scaring her.

He lifts her in his arms and gets them out of the situation. Landing on the Eiffel Tower, he sits. Ladybug is still in his hands, sitting in his lap. She doesn't cry, he's sure. He knows when she cries.

"Bug, talk to me. You don't need to go through all this alone."

"Why do you think you're a bad friend?" She looks at him. He looks surprised.

"I didn't mean this. And you know what I meant."

"Why do you think you're a bad friend?" She is stubborn. He sighs.

"I told to my friend to take the high road and don't expose one liar in my class, and now she suffers because she listened to my advice." His eyes are full of tears. He suffers because of, too.

_'Adrien?'_

"Chat..." She hugs him. He hides his face in her heck and sobs. She plays with his hair.

"I am so sorry, Chat! I-I... I didn't want to... I-I didn't k-know... I'm-..." Ladybug feels dizzy for a moment. She stops talking, squeezing her eyes. Inhaling heavily, her arms tighten around him.

"Bug, you okay?" He grabs her shoulders, looking at her. She nods slowly. Then again slower. Then again. Then she shakes her head. Nodding again. Then she stops for half a second. Opening her eyes, she stares in his. His green emeralds. His green stars. His...

Then the last beep warns them about the end of their transformation. They close their eyes and pink and green light irradiate them.

"M..." Bubbles leave the red kwami's mouth. "Are you..." She stops talking when she sees her chosen and Plagg's.

"Chat... You need to know." 

"come on, Sugarcube, let's leave them." Plagg hugs Tikki and they go somewhere unknown for the heroes.

"Are you sure? I know you don't-..."

"No, Chat. I need you." Her voice shakes. She shakes. He hugs her tightly. She groans. "Fuck, Chat, open your eyes!" Ladybug said with a sob. And Chat opened his eyes. At first, he sees Paris. Then he looks at the girl in his hands. He sees her blue hair - half in a loose pigtail, half down. He sees a familiar jacket, but there are tracks of blood. He sees a familiar girl and his heart aches.

"What happened?" He asks. He continues looking at her. Searching for injuries. The girl still sobs. The girl still shakes. "Hey, I am here. I am here and I will never leave. I am here." He says. Delicately he grabs her shoulders. He looks at her face. It's worse than he thought. Her eyes are close. Her right cheek is blue. Her lip is badly torn.

"Open your eyes." He says cupping her cheek.

"I-I... I can't."

"Why?"

_'Will she be disappointed with me? Does she hate me?'_

"I-I..."

"Bug, it's only me. It's just Chat. You can tell me everything."

"I... I am scared. I am scared to see your face and how disappointed you are with me. I am scared that you will hate me. I am scared because you... You will leave me, too. I am scared, Chat. I am so scared..." Ladybug cries out. She buries her face in his chest. She sobs. She shakes.

"I am not disappointed with you. I don't hate you. I will never leave you. And now... After discovering who are you... I adore you. I'm not just in love with you." He laughs because of the thought. "No. You're the most amazing, talented, beautiful, smart and... Amazing... The best girl I have ever seen and the fact that you're Ladybug is just an extra." He says. She slowly opens her eyes.

"So I didn't make a mistake." She says, hugging her. "The fact that it's you... I-I... This is everything I have ever wanted."

"Now, Marinette, could you, please, tell me what happened?" He says, staring at her face. She looks away.

"Lila." The bluenette says quietly. She bites her bottom lip.

"That bitch! I am going to..."

"Plagg! It's their conversation, not ours!" Tikki reacts on time.

"What... What are we going to do... M'Lady?" Her tongue is out while erasing her tears.

"Interview with Alya. We are saying everything and then... No, that's stupid, we shouldn't expose her lies if we don't want Volpina again." She shakes her head.

"Exposing is good." He nods.

"So... That's it. We are telling the truth?" She looks at his eyes. Her eyes are full of hope, his - with love. He nods.

"Do you want to tell me what happened with Lila?" He looks at her.

"N-Nothing. I-I... I just fell."

"Marinette! He believes you! Adrien, she's lying. Lila threatened her, kicked her some times, slapped her and hit her head into the floor! Marinette, when will you realize that's not okay?! It has been months since the first time and you still don't do anything!" Tikki shouts. She is mad. Not at her chosen, of course. She is mad at that brat who bullies Marinette.

"Let me see." He says. They know what he means. She doesn't dare to look at him. Marinette nods. Adrien lifts her blouse, looking over her bruises and injuries. Touching delicately one of the injuries, she cries out because of the pain. "A-Are you okay?" She nods. He stops. "I am so sorry!"

"Don't be!" She sinks in a hug with him.

"You know you are allowed to cry if you need it, right?" He looks at her.

_'I know you're in pain. Don't hide it.'_

"No, I am not." She is too scared to look at him.

"That's nonsense! Marinette, if you need it, do it! We are here - me, Adrien and Plagg. We are here to listen to your problems, your feelings and if you're scared of becoming An Akuma victim., we are here, we will pro-..." The waterfall started. She has a lot on her shoulders and nobody until now, didn't offer to help her. She needs it.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

An hour later, Marinette sleeps in Adrien's hands. He plays with her hair, purring.

"I think it's time for going home." Tikki looks at the teenagers.

"Yeah, you're right. Plagg, claws out!" Carefully, Adrien lifts the girl and leaves her on her bed in her room, kissing her forehead. "Good night, Purr-incess!"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Marinette is earlier in school than usual. No, she is first in the classroom. Two hours after Chat left her ( Tikki said so ), she woke up. And then all of her sleep and sleepiness went away. She didn't sleep all night. Her whole body was in pain. It still is.

Marinette sits on her desk in the back, doing a new design. She is so out of it. The next time when she realizes where she is, the classroom is full. Her classmates argue... Again.

"Chloé, stop! Lila will never tell a lie! do you have proof? No! Fuck off!" Alya yells.

"Alya, stop!" Marinette stands up. everyone looks at her. Fortunately, she found out this morning how to cover the injuries from yesterday. Her hair is down and she has a lot of make-up.

"Well, well, well... See who is here. Since when di you protect that bitch?!" Alya yells again.

"Since when I know that Lila lies." Marinette says calmly.

"You lie! Lila don't! I can't believe that YOU, Marinette, will ever lie! You're-..."

"Akuma!" Marinette yells when she sees the butterfly. "Okay, so, everyone in the back of the room. Kim, calm down Alya. Sabrina - Chloé." Marinette instructs them. Then someone opens the door. "Adrien, get-.." It's too late. He sees the butterfly, too. He runs to his classmates and starts calming them. Marinette realizes that and nods. But nobody is fast enough. The Akuma enters Alya's glasses. "Everyone, get away from her! Now!" Marinette screams and everyone is in the front. The bluenette is in front of Alya. "Listen to me, don't listen to him. He will offer you something you want, but don't make the deal. everything has a-..."

"Yes, HawkMoth." Dark bubbles are over Alya.

"Where's the Akuma?" Marinette asks, stepping back. Nobody answers. "Ah, great! Fuck off! Tikki, Spots On!" Pink light blinds everyone and in front of them is not Marinette anymore. It's Ladybug.

"Try the glasses!"

"Oh, Ladybug... Great! I am..." Ladybug grabs the glasses and brokes them. The Akuma exits them. Ladybug purifies it. Alya is again Alya. Nino runs first and hugs her.

"M-Marinette... You're Lady-..."

"I-I am so sorry, Alya!" Lila is behind Nino, but Ladybug stops her with her hand.

"No, you don't!"

"Lila, you are a liar!" Adrien says behind Ladybug.

"No, I am not! Ladybug, you're my best friend, tell them the truth! You know that I am not a liar!" Lila smiles slyly. Ladybug too.

"So... You want to tell them the truth..." Ladybug plays thoughtful. "Oh... I got it! You want to tell them the truth! Tell them how you treated me in the bathroom yesterday!" Marinette removes her make-up with a hand. Showing everyone the bruise on her face and the torn lip."Of, God, Tikki will kill me. To tell them how you insulted me all the time! How you beat me, as Marinette, and then went to them to tell them that I bullied you! How you went to them to tell them that I, as Ladybug, am your best friend and I, as Marinette, am your bullier! Great, Lila! I think there's a lot more, but I don't want to expose you in front of your friends. When you told me that you will make all my friends abandon me and then, you lied, you thought you have a success, but no, you're in a big mistake! In case you want to be better, find me." Marinette finally ends with her speech. She turns back, looking at Adrien. "Are you coming?" He nods and then hugs her. ladybug throws her yo-yo and exits the classroom through the window.

"Oh, God, that was so good!" Marinette smiles, releasing her transformation after she landed on her balcony.

"Marinette, you're the best!" Adrien hugs her. She laughs and then stares at him... Or especially - his lips.

"Can... Can I kiss you?" She blushes. He doesn't answer. Adrien just kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes! I hope you liked it and if you have some ideas for stories, but don't or can't write them, feel free to share them, l will! <3  
> Have a nice day and night!  
> Bugabye! <3 <3 <3


End file.
